Fionna
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: A certain someone's feelings for a certain adventuress. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! My first FioLee fic. I wrote this for an assignment due tomorow. Please no flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT.**

**Warning: Flames will be to melt Prince Gumball's hair.**

* * *

She is beauty in human form. Her blue eyes are  
like two tiny oceans, which just so happens to be what she is afraid of. Her  
golden blonde hair looks as if the sun gave up part of itself to grace her  
lovely self. She is not extremely girly at all. She is a rough n' tumble tomboy  
kind of girl. She's a fighter; always challenging opponents much larger than  
her yet somehow always wins. She is an adventuress; always out finding  
treasures or protecting the princes of the different kingdoms. Whenever we hang  
out I always find a way to scare her and we both laugh about it. During a ball  
that was thrown by the girliest prince of them all I saw her looking through  
the entrance, when she noticed me I gave her the rock on symbol half hoping she  
didn't know that I was secretly telling her I love her. It probably would never  
work out between us since she is a human and I am the vampire king. I could  
turn her into a vampire, but then she would watch all her friends die right in  
front of her and I love her too much to do that to her.

* * *

**A/N2: Should I add another chapter? Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is chapter 2! It was inspired by a note I wrote to make my friend laugh in english class. A special thanks to xLastOneStandingx and I'm over him 3. Oh, and don't worry I'm over him 3 this won't be one of those stories (I hope). Fionn is 16 in this story. Here to do the disclaimer is Ice King (Simon)**

**Ice King(Simon): Julia does not own Adventure Time, if she did Ice Queen(Simone) and I would have gained back a good portion of our sanity.**

**Me: So true Simon, so true.**

**Simon: She also dose not Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington, Sally's song, Jack's Lament, or BeetleJuice. Those belong to Tim Burton and(the songs) Danny Elfman**

_This is thought_

"_This is singing"_

"This is normal speech"

* * *

(Marshall's POV)

I'm just chillin at my house waiting for Fi to come over. Getting bored I grabbed my ax base and started playing my favorite song.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_  
_For my talents are renowned far and wide_  
_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_  
_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_  
_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_  
_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_  
_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet, year after year, it's the same routine_  
_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_  
_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_  
_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_  
_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would __tire__ of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears_"

"Wow Marshall, I don't think I will ever get used to that voice of yours" Only one person could have that beautiful teasing voice without me wanting to hurt them. "Fi! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been listening?" "Since you started. I am suprised you didn't hear me come in, but then again you seemed to into you fav song to notice." "Yeah. You should see my sister Marceline when she sings Sally's Song." "i know, I saw that video Finn pur on YouTube. Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about me scaring you." "I just wasn't expecting it that's all." "Yeah, sure. So what do you wanna do?" 'How about we watch a movie. You pick." "Ok. How about BeetleJuice?" "It's likme you read my mind." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Knock it off perv!" "Your the one with a dirty mind Fionna" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Ok. Ok. Lets just watch the movie." "Ok."

(2 hours later Fionna's POV)

"I love the part where Betelgeuse yells 'NICE FUCKING MODEL' and grabs his crotch" "Why were you looking at his crotch?" "SHUT UP PERVERT!" "Why should I?" She then punched me in the gut. "Ok, I'll stop." "Hey I just got a crazy idea!" "What?" "I could go to the Candy Kingdom, talk to Prince Gumball." "Are you going any where with this?" "Yes. I will mention the movie and then start going crazy and say Betelgeuse a bunch of times and then you show up in a puff of smoke looking like said crazy crotch grabbing("He-he!" "Perv!" "Sorry") poltergist." "That's deviouse, I LOVE it!"

(Time Skip 3 hours later at the Candy Kingdom)

"Hey! Gumball!" He dropped his book when I yelled for him. "Oh, hello Fionna. What brings you here this lovely evening?" "I wanted to ask you a question." "What?' "Well, I was watching BeetleJuice earlier and I thought it would be an interesting experiment to see if saying his name 3 times actually works. I was wondering if you would help me, please?" He looks like he is going to wet himself. "(in quiet mumbles) That might not be a good idea Fionna." "What? That's a good idea. Ok. Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!(x300)" A puff of smoke appeers and out comes Marshy. "Somebody call me" "He's real?' "Of course I'm real dumbass! Nice fucking kingdom!" Marshall grabbed his crotch and with the help of my hidden horn there was the honk! Honk! from the movie. Gumball fainted. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We both laughed.

(Time skip 2 hours later)

(Marshall's POV)

Since it is late Fionna is staying the night with me. I gave her one of my old shirts for her to use as a make-shift nightgown. When she stays the night she usually sleeps on the couch in my room. Tonight is no different. BOOM! The storm outside is getting worse. BOOOOOOOM! "AAHH!" "Fionna are you ok?" "No. I"m scared." "Of thunder? It never scared you before." "It echos in the cave. Can I curl up next to you?" "Sure. Climb in." Now normally I would make a joke about this, but since Fi is scared my brotherly instincts (like when my adopted little sister Julia (**A/N: ME**) gets scared) I let her. "Thanks MArshy." "It's no problem, it is sort of like when my little sister is scared. Now try to sleep." "Ok." I kiss her forehead and within 5 minutes she is asleep, I follow soon after.

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry it is weird. I started typing this at 6pm and it is midnight now. I saw Oz the great and powerful, that is why it took so long. Please review.**


End file.
